A chance meeting of strangers
by amber-goddess
Summary: A fic about what would happen if Ja-Kal met up with Presleys mom (Ja-Kal/Amanda)
1. chapter 1

1 Yeay! My first fan fic! Its just a little one about what would happen if Ja-Kal met up with Presleys mom. Its nothing exciting, I just thought they were cute.  
  
2 Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters in any way, shape or form…you know the drill.  
  
Authors note – Okay, this is my first fan fic ever, so please be nice to me. I'm pretty new to the whole MA thing, so I'm pretty sure that I'll have got some things wrong, so I'll apologise first off.  
  
3  
  
4 A Chance Meeting of Strangers  
  
  
  
It was almost half past seven when Amanda Carnovan's car pulled up in the driveway. Opening the front door, she staggered into the living room, stumbling under the weight of the sizable cardboard box in her arms. She deposited it unceremoniously on the floor, collapsing into an armchair as she did so. Closing her eyes, she lay prone against the pillows.  
  
Presley sauntered in from the kitchen, chewing on a sandwich. "Hey mom," he greeted, waving his hand, "How was work today?"  
  
Amanda shook her head wearily, kicking off her high heels. "Don't ask honey," she sighed. Her normally shining hair was plastered lifelessly to her forehead, heavy strands falling across her face. "It's just been one of those days."  
  
The young boy though for a moment before shrugging helplessly. "At least you get tomorrow off," he reminded her, taking another shark-like bite out of his snack.  
  
His mother opened her eyes, "Yeah, that's true." She leaned forward in her chair, looking up at him with a smile. "Tell you what. How about we do something tomorrow, just you and me. We can go to the park or the zoo…I cant even remember the last time we went to the-"  
  
"Sorry mom," Presley cut in, holding up a hand for silence, "But I already made plans. Elaine asked me to go around her place and study, and then me and some of the guys where going to go swimming."  
  
"Oh." Amanda blinked, her hopeful smile wavering. Her son was already hanging out with the guys?!  
  
"I mean, I could call them and say I've changed my plans," he said hurriedly, sensing his mother's disappointment, "Its nothing that I can't do another day…"  
  
The coffee skinned woman stood up resolutely, smoothing out her skirt. "No, no. It was just an idea." She gestured feebly at the cardboard box. Through its open top Presley noted the stack of files and paper - evidently his mother had brought some homework. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I've got a ton of work to do anyway."  
  
Presley nodded uncertainly. He paused to lick some peanut butter from his top lip. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. You have fun, I've got plenty to do here."  
  
"Err…okay then." The boy watched her carefully for a moment. She was tired, that much was clear. She had been under a lot of stress at work lately and Presley knew that he didn't spend enough time with her. But what with school and friends…and the fact that an ancient sorcerer was constantly trying to kill him…he just didn't have the time to spend with her like he wanted to. He mused momentarily, wondering whether she was lonely. Aside from work colleagues, Amanda Carnovan had few friends. Being a working single mother didn't give her much free time for socialising, he guessed.  
  
Clearing his throat he looked away. "Then its okay if I go down to the Mall for a while?" he asked guiltily. "Its just that I promised-"  
  
"Sure, fine," Amanda said, glancing down at her wrist watch, "Just make sure your home by nine," she warned.  
  
Presley grinned and wolfed down the last bite of his sandwich. "Thanks mom." He lingered hesitantly for a moment before rushing forward and giving her a hug. Amanda blinked, smiling in surprise. He looked up at her, beaming warmly, and then backed away. She watched him walk to the door.  
  
"Don't forget – nine o'clock and not a minute later."  
  
Presley waved briefly and then disappeared out of the doorway. The woman stood motionless, dark eyes fixed on the spot where he had last stood. Her grin wavered and then disappeared. She looked about her, at a loss, rubbing the back of her neck helplessly.  
  
Sighing deeply, she sank to her knees. Tucking a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear, she pulled the battered cardboard box closer, starting to unload the heavy files and folders. Elsewhere in the house she could hear a clock ticking slowly, like a tinny heart beat. She looked miserably down at her hands, placing down the stack of papers.  
  
Alone, Amanda began to work.  
  
  
  
The morning was bright and clear, sapphire skies unblemished by clouds. Not yet noon, the sun blazed vibrantly down on the city, the day promising to be another hot one. The metropolitan streets were crowded and noisy; apparently all of San Francisco had decided to enjoy the summer weather.  
  
Ja-Kal wandered leisurely down the paved streets, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He breathed in the sweet morning air, savouring the flavours of the hotdog vendor as he passed. The sunshine felt warm on his face. He smiled to himself; it was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
Ja-Kal often took morning walks alone. He cared about his friends deeply, but sometimes living together as they did got too much for the ancient mummy. He had left Armon and Nefer-Tina arguing over control of the television, Rath sniping angrily that their quarrelling was interrupting his meditation. He didn't feel like refereeing another one of their 'debates' and so had slipped out unnoticed. Now he drifted down the high streets, basking in his short-lived liberty. He thought briefly about the days before he became a mummy, when he wandered free along the sandy plains of Egypt…but why dwell on it? Those days were lost, and this was his life now…but sometimes leadership was a heavy burden, even on his sturdy shoulders.  
  
Lost in thought he almost forgot where he was heading. He was forced to double back till he came across the narrow side street. Ducking down it, he travelled skilfully through the maze-like passageway, the light obscured by the towered horizon. After a few minutes the ally opened out onto a small square. It was a quieter part of town, the streets not so busy as the ones he had just left. The bookstore looked peaceful in the morning sunshine. This was Ja-Kal's sanctuary.  
  
A small bell fixed above the door heralded his arrival into the shop. The air was musky and dust filled, a comfortable and familiar scent to a man who slept in a sarcophagus. The old wooden stacks were set in rows, ancient leather-bound volumes rubbing shoulders with the latest hardback editions - there was not a subject on earth that couldn't be found in that shop. It was also quite busy today, he noted. Mostly students, browsing over the shelves and flicking through pages thoughtfully. Ja-Kal homed in straight away to the Ancient History section. Not that he needed to know anything about Egypt of course, but it was reassuring to read about nevertheless.  
  
The man who owned the store had promised a new load of Ancient Egypt books the last time Ja-Kal had been here, and he had not lied on that point. He nosed over the latest selection leisurely before picking out a book. He leafed through the pages, pausing at a photograph of the desert at sunset. Black sand dunes were silhouetted against a clear amethyst sky. Something in his chest tightened with the familiarity of the scene. He quickly put the book down and picked up other, studying the cover carefully.  
  
"The Middle Kingdom," he read softly to himself.  
  
"That's a very good book," a voice beside him whispered.  
  
Ja-Kal turned swiftly in surprise. The woman was standing close by, an open book in her hand. Her dark eyes fixed upon him.  
  
"I mean, if you have a particular interest in that period. Some don't agree with Professor Taylor's versions of some of the battles, but I think it's a pretty good read anyway." The woman smiled and shrugged "But I guess you can decide for yourself."  
  
Ja-Kal stared at her for a moment before glancing hurriedly away. He recognised her instantly, of course, as Amanda Carnovan, the young prince's mother. His mind raced for something to say.  
  
"I, erm, have Taylor's other book at home. He's a…a very good writer." He managed to stammer, feeling uncomfortable. The mummy wasn't used to being at such close quarters with Presley's mom. Their paths crossed infrequently and never long enough for her to notice him. If she were to recognise him, everything that he had worked for would be in vain. His first instinct was to leave as discreetly as possible, but something about the way she was looking at him now made him unwilling to leave. He didn't analyse the feeling closely, he was simply inquisitive  
  
"Do you know anything about the Middle Kingdom?" he asked curiously.  
  
The woman nodded with a low laugh. "I did my university thesis on the conquering of Nubia."  
  
"University?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I did a combined bachelor degree in Ancient history, specialising in Egypt." Amanda looked embarrassed and shrugged again, "I'm not an archaeologist or anything like that. I just work at the museum."  
  
Ja-Kal nodded "I've been meaning to visit it."  
  
She ran a hand through her shining brown hair. "You should, we have some great exhibits at the moment."  
  
"I'll remember that," he told her earnestly. He looked down at his book. "I think I'll get this."  
  
Amanda smiled. "Good choice."  
  
There was a pause as they both lapsed into thought. After a moment, Ja-Kal extended his hand. "It was nice to meet you," he said. He almost added 'at last' onto the end but caught himself in time. Amanda returned the handshake.  
  
"Same to you," she told him, "Its always nice to talk Egypt with someone."  
  
Ja-Kal considered the comment before replying carefully, "It is…an area of interest."  
  
Their hands disengaged. Slowly, the ancient mummy turned to leave, grasping the volume resolutely in his hand.  
  
"Would you like to go somewhere and get some coffee?"  
  
Again, he turned, surprised by the sound of her voice.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Amanda pressed her berry coloured lips together nervously, feeling self- conscious. "Err…I mean, if your not doing anything, maybe we could grab a coffee or something? There's a shop just down the street…" she trailed off into silence.  
  
Ja-Kal paused and stared at her. He wanted to. She seemed like a nice person to talk to. But she was the prince's mother, who he was sworn to protect…  
  
Inside his head he seemed to hear himself say, I cannot let my emotions get in the way…  
  
But he had lost his wife, his son, his brother, nephew, a whole way of life, for his pharaoh. Surely he couldn't begrudge himself a trip for coffee could he? What could be the harm in that…  
  
She mistook his inner deliberation for reluctance. She shook her head with a forced laugh, feeling foolish. "Its okay if you cant go, it was just an idea-"  
  
"I would love to go."  
  
Amanda blinked in surprise and then lapsed into a grin, cheeks flushing happily. "Okay."  
  
  
  
They sat on a table outside the actual shop itself; it was too nice a day to be stuck indoors. The waitress shortly brought them their orders – black tea for Ja-Kal and sweet white coffee for Amanda – and they sat in the sunshine chatting. Ja-Kal was happy; she was delightful to talk to. They shared many of the same interests and she was knowledgeable on all aspects of Egyptian history, but aside from that, she was good humoured and gentle. He remained fixated on her darkly dancing eyes. They sparkled when she smiled. In fact, they sparkled all the time. The more the two talked the more comfortable Ja-Kal felt in her presence. He never relaxed though, experience teaching him not to let his guard down. With Amanda, he felt that that could easily forget himself. She treated him like any normal human being; it was difficult to remember that he wasn't.  
  
At length, Amanda sat back in her chair. Her chocolate coloured hair shone rich in the bright sunlight and he caught himself staring at it admiringly. He cleared his throat and looked down, apparently intent on his tea.  
  
"I hope you don't think I'm being too personal here," she said hesitantly. Their conversation had been easy until this point but she seemed uneasy to broach this subject. Ja-Kal frowned questioningly and looked her in the eye, bracing himself for some terrible accusation.  
  
"Its just…well, the bandages."  
  
Inwardly, the mummy sighed in relief. He had an answer ready for that one, the same he told anybody who had ever stopped him in the street to ask.  
  
"I have a skin condition," he told her simply, "I am still undergoing treatment at the hospital."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled and stirred his tea with a slender spoon. "That's alright."  
  
Amanda took a sip of her coffee. "The last time I was in a hospital was the year that Presley broke his arm falling off his bike," she laughed, "I was terrified! I've hated hospitals ever since I was a little girl. I don't think I was much support to Presley – I was more scared than he was. He practically had to hold my hand every time a doctor came near!"  
  
Ja-Kal raised an eyebrow. "Presley?" He already knew who Presley was, but she didn't know that.  
  
"My son. He's twelve now."  
  
"What is he like?"  
  
Amanda smiled warmly, nodding to herself. "He's the best," she told him "He's a really great kid. But I guess I'm bias, aren't I? All mothers think that they're sons are perfect. Its tough, you know, being by yourself and working to support a kid. But he helps me through it." She chuckled to herself "Not that I see that much of him anymore. You know what its like growing up. Places to go, people to see. And I'm working full time…"  
  
Ja-Kal looked at her sympathetically, realising with a guilty pang that he was part of the reason that Presley could not spend time with her. "It sounds like you have had hardships."  
  
Amanda nursed the coffee mug. "No more than most people," she said. Suddenly she looked up. "Have you got children?"  
  
Ja-Kal paused, taken back by the question. He cleared his throat. "Once, a son."  
  
"Once?" Amanda frowned, "Are you and your wife separated?"  
  
The mummy chewed on the inside of his lip thoughtfully. A pain that he had thought he had buried threatened to rise to the surface again. He swallowed it down quickly, shutting it away in a dark place inside himself.  
  
"They are both dead. My…my wife and son, they died."  
  
Amanda's dark eyes flew open. "Oh…oh I'm sorry…"  
  
Ja-Kal tried to shrug but couldn't. It was a weak, halfhearted gesture. He cupped his hands on the table before him, staring intently at his bandaged fingers. "Don't be," he murmured, "It happened a long time ago. I have said my prayers for them."  
  
He felt her place her hand over his own. Her skin was warm and soft, velvet like. Sitting so close to her he could smell her perfume, the breeze sending pleasing hints of the sweet scent. He looked up and found her gazing softly at him. She didn't say anything, but he appreciated the gesture nevertheless.  
  
They smiled across the table, their friendship sealed.  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon when they walked home to Amanda's house. The day was still warm but the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky and the horizon glowed. They talked in low tones, comfortable in each other's company. Amanda stopped on the pavement outside her home.  
  
"I had a really good time today," she told him smiling.  
  
He nodded, smiling back. "As did I. I enjoyed your company."  
  
The dark skinned woman grimaced painfully. "I should have been home hours ago." She ran an elegant hand through her hair. "I have a ton of work that I was supposed to do."  
  
Ja-Kal frowned. "I should have also been doing work. I hope that my colleagues managed without me."  
  
Amanda tilted her head questioningly, "You still haven't told me what you work as."  
  
He considered it for a moment. "You could say I'm a bodyguard."  
  
"A bodyguard? I'm impressed. So who do you protect? Anyone I know?"  
  
Ja-Kal looked down at her curved smile. She was a very attractive woman; he didn't understand why he hadn't noticed before. The thought made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes, you probably do. But I can't tell you."  
  
She raised her hands in mock surrender. "Alright, I won't pry. Nice to know I've got a big strong man looking out for me when we go out next time though."  
  
The mummy flushed scarlet and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't used to compliments like that from beautiful women. It made him uneasy. He had never been at ease around females, even in his youth. And there was something else. He kept thinking about his wife…  
  
"I, err, I hope that there will be a next time," he said, averting his eyes shyly, pushing away his growing feelings of guilt. "Perhaps we will see each other again?"  
  
She looked up at him. The wind shifted in her dark hair, making it flow behind her like waves through the water. Her berry coloured lips broke into a timid smile. "I'd like that. Maybe you could drop by the museum some time."  
  
"That is a promise."  
  
"Or, maybe you could call me sometime. We could catch a movie or something…"  
  
Ja-Kal was not certain of the significance of 'calling' someone. He resolved himself to asking Nefer-Tina, she knew all about this kind of thing. He took the phone number that she wrote on a scrap of paper and put it carefully in his pocket.  
  
"Well, goodnight."  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Goodnight Amanda." He began to walk down the street.  
  
"Wait," she called after him, "I still don't know your name."  
  
He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you?" he said, surprised.  
  
She shook her head. "And if we're going to be friends then I need to know."  
  
He blinked thoughtfully. Friends. He didn't know if he dared to hope.  
  
"My name is Ja…I mean, Jason," he told her.  
  
Amanda grinned, hugging herself against the breeze "Goodnight then…Jason. See you around."  
  
Ja-Kal continued walking. It was a long way back home but he would make it. He liked walking, and the day had given him much to think about.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Amanda watched him walk away from her shaded porch way. He was a lonely figure she thought, walking alone like that. He hunched head low and his hands were dug deep in his jean pockets. She would never have picked him out in a crowd. He was probably self-conscious about his skin condition, she reasoned. She watched him turn the corner and disappear down the street before she opened the door and walked inside. Hanging up her shoulder bag she noticed her reflection in the hallway mirror. She looked happy. Her tanned skin glowed from the sunshine and her hair shone full and vibrant.  
  
She walked up to the mirror and pressed her forehead against the glass, looking for anything of the weary face that had been reflected back only last night. There was not trace of it. Her shining eyes were alive with happiness. She didn't feel alone anymore.  
  
Presley chose that moment to poke his head around the living room door. "Oh hey mom, I thought I heard you come in."  
  
"Hey honey," she greeted, smiling cheerfully "I didn't think you'd be back yet."  
  
Presley glanced scratched his head. "I came back early from swimming. I thought that you were doing work today?"  
  
"No, decided to go down town. Spent some time in the bookshop."  
  
The young boy leaned against the doorframe. "Did you buy anything?"  
  
She shook her head "But I met a nice guy. His names Jason."  
  
Presley's dark eyebrows rose heavenwards. "You hung out with a guy?!" he spluttered.  
  
Amanda snorted, embarrassed. "Not like that…"  
  
Her son grinned slyly. "Is he cute?"  
  
"Presley!" his mother exclaimed pretending to be shocked "That's not the sort of question a mother has to answer for her son."  
  
"That means yes!"  
  
"It doesn't mean anything-"  
  
"Sure it does!"  
  
Amanda glared down at her son. All right, Jason was cute. More than cute in fact, even with the bandages. As well as which, he was intelligent and caring and nice to talk too. But she didn't have to disclose that to Presley.  
  
"What do you say we phone out for some pizza for dinner?" she asked smiling, her hands on her hips.  
  
She chose to take his elated grin as a yes. As she walked to the phone she heard him mutter something quietly to himself.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
Presley disappeared into the living room, shaking his head. "I said, whoever this guy is mom, I hope he takes you out more often."  
  
Amanda paused with her hand on the phone. "So do I," she murmured hopefully to herself.  
  
  
  
Ja-Kal was greeted less warmly when he returned home an hour later. Nefer- Tina was the first to lay into him. The white haired girls eyes blazed angrily.  
  
"Where have you been?! We've been looking all over town for you!"  
  
Rath was close behind her, the sorcerers face creased with a deep frown. "We thought that you had been captured by Scarab! We were about to go and attempt a rescue, and here you come swanning back as if it is perfectly alright to leave us like that!"  
  
"I went walking and lost track of time," the mummy leader said defensively, "I apologise. I wasn't thinking."  
  
Rath snorted. "Evidently."  
  
Nefer-Tina folded her arms, her voice quietening. "That's not like you Ja- Kal."  
  
"I said that I was sorry," Ja-Kal growled "It wont happen again."  
  
He turned to leave when the young girl grabbed his arm. Her eyes were soft and worried, from one friend to another. "What's gotten into you?" she murmured, "You've never walked out on us before."  
  
The accusation caught the mummy leader by surprise. "I-I didn't walk out on you. I just…needed some time alone."  
  
Armon looked down at him kindly from his considerable height. "Hey, we've all been there," he rumbled, shrugging "I'm just glad your alright, that's all."  
  
The former huntsman sighed, and smiled wearily to his big friend. "Thank you."  
  
There was a silence as each looked to the other, the anger disintegrating into nothing, as all their argument inevitably did. Rath was the first to speak, stretching his arms wide in a theatrical yawn. "Well," he said, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm ready to regenerate now."  
  
Armon nodded heartily, "I'm getting tired."  
  
They all headed towards the ornate sarcophagi propped up against the wall, Rath and Armon getting into their tombs first, shutting the lids behind them with muffled thuds. Ja-Kal was about to do the same when he felt a hand resting gently on his arm. Nefer-Tina stood behind him, her oval face upturned to his.  
  
"Listen," she said hesitantly, "I know that we don't always see eye to eye on things…but I just wanted you to know that I'm still here for you." she forced a laugh "I really was ready to kick Scarab's tut today when I thought that you were in trouble."  
  
Ja-Kal looked down at her "You would be ready to fight Scarab even without me as an excuse."  
  
The white haired girl smiled. "True."  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I thank you for the thought, though."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They smiled at each other for a moment before they turned to go into their separate sarcophagi. Nefer-Tina watched him move away from her, her eyes strangely sad. With a sigh, she shut herself within her tomb.  
  
Closing the heavy lid to his own sarcophagus, Ja-Kal rested back and waited for sleep to take his senses away. He knew that it would not take long. The darkness behind his eyes grew, engulfing his troubled brain, a warm sleepy contentment flowing from his head to his toes.  
  
His last thoughts, before the growing oblivion overwhelmed him, were images of shining dark eyes and milky coffee skin, and a low silvery laugh that he knew would haunt his dreams for many nights to come…  
  
Even in his death-like slumber, he clutched the scrap of paper tightly in his hand. 


	2. chapter 2

Authors note: This was originally a sequel to 'Chance Meeting' but it seemed stupid having the two stories separate. I was cleaning out my ff.net account in a vain attempt to get my stories organized, and I decided just to make this the second chapter of one story. Previous reviews have been added. Thanks.  
  
***  
  
One --- two --- three --- four --- five---  
  
Ja-Kal held the stretch for five seconds, counting the time elapse inside his head. His calf muscles ached a little, but he knew that the feeling would pass momentarily. Standing tall he frowned critically, surveying the makeshift gym. Gym was, perhaps, a rather grandiose name for the assortment of battered gymnastics equipment Armand had brought home one night. Ja-Kal had no idea where he had found them - in truth, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. At any rate, he had found it a useful place to spend his ample free time, training and exercise providing him with a short-lived feeling of productivity while waiting to serve his prince.  
  
He settled on the punch bag hanging in the centre of the room. Already having been working hard for almost an hour, his bandaged brow was uncomfortably damp with beads of perspiration. It was one of those confusing points that made him question the means of his existence. Could a dead man sweat? Ja-Kal didn't know, but that small mark of his humanity was a strange comfort to him.  
  
With a grunt, he planted a savage blow in the middle of the punch bag. Before it could swing back at him, he hit it again, and again, and again, losing himself in the motions. He allowed his mind to drift away, his body working with some instinct all of its own. He was only vaguely aware of the aching of his knuckles as he pounded at the heavy fabric. With growing force he aimed a powerful kick into the bag, causing the rope that held it in place to groan audibly. He gritted his teeth, his punches increasing in speed. He seemed somehow far away from his pained body, the distance felt pleasing to him.  
  
With one final cry he summoned the last of his strength and hit out at the punch bag. A piece of the rope snapped, leaving the bag swinging drunkenly at a strange angle. It swayed uncertainly, still rebounding from the fury of his blows.  
  
Ja-Kal stood back, his chest rising with shallow breathing. He reached out to still the wavering punch bag, resting his forehead against the coarse fabric. Closing his eyes, he waited for his strength to return.  
  
A low whistle behind him alerted the former huntsman to company. He whirled around, surprised. Nefer-Tina leaned against the open doorframe, her slender arms folded over her chest and her eyebrows raised questioningly.  
  
"Did the punch bag do something wrong?" she queried.  
  
Ja-Kal cleared his throat and looked slightly embarrassed. "I...err...I was training."  
  
"So I see." The youngest mummy walked into the room surveying the damage he had inflicted. "All work and no play makes Ja-Kal a dull guardian," she teased, her mouth curved into a playful smile. She was wearing a pair of soft denim jeans and a long sleeved black top. Evidently, she was going out.  
  
He frowned. "Where are you going?"  
  
Nefer-Tina ran a hand through her shining white hair. "That's what I was coming to ask you about. There's a monster truck rally in town. Armand, Rath and I are all going and we wondered whether you wanted to come as well."  
  
Ja-Kal's frown deepened as he considered her offer. "Rath is accompanying you to a monster truck rally? Willingly?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
She shrugged, "It's amazing what boredom can drive you too. And he does have a professional interest, you know. I think he's dreaming up improvements for the Hot Ra."  
  
The mummy thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I thank you, but I'd prefer to stay here and train."  
  
"You sure? You've already been down here a while."  
  
Ja-Kal gave a weary half smile. "I'm afraid trucks aren't really my forte."  
  
Rath's lean figure appeared in the shaded doorway. Also dressed for the outside world, his bows were pulled together in a look of mild irritation. "Come now," he scolded, "The rally starts in less than an hour, all the good seats will already be taken."  
  
The two mummies looked at each other. "You had better get going," Ja-Kal told her quietly, knowing full well how particular Rath was about punctuality.  
  
Nefer-Tina nodded and moved to leave. Casting him glance over her shoulder, she called "Are you sure you don't want to come?"  
  
He nodded. "Quite certain."  
  
The girl sighed and shook her head. "You work too hard," she told him softly "You should give yourself a break once in a while." She gave him a final, lingering look and then disappeared. Moments later he heard a door slam shut, and he knew that they were gone.  
  
Ja-Kal stood alone by the punch bag, the silence weighing down darkly around him. He looked about him and started to walk towards the beam, but halted. Something made him pause to consider his friends last comment...  
  
...You work too hard, you should give yourself a break.  
  
The mummy looked down and studied the bare wooden floorboards intently. The remark reminded him of something that Tia had once told him.  
  
..."You take care of everyone...except yourself."...  
  
Tia.  
  
He sighed sadly, holding a hand to his forehead. His wife had occupied much of his thoughts recently and he found himself longing to hear the sound of her voice again. Her half teasing accusations had always eased his troubles, no matter how unsolvable they seemed at the time.  
  
But Tia was gone, and no amount of wishing could ever bring her back. This was his life now. He lived for Prince Rapses, bound by sacred duty and an oath he had taken many years ago. His own loneliness was of no concern, as long as the prince was safe.  
  
Ja-Kal swallowed hard and looked away. Why was he thinking of this now? Nefer-Tia was right. He needed a break.  
  
He went to the wardrobe where the guardians kept their disguises for the outside world. He quickly disrobed and, selecting some nondescript items of clothing, began to dress, pulling the jeans over his bandaged legs. Ja- Kal was not one for breaking the rules - usually it was he that was constantly enforcing them among the others. The idea that he was doing something wrong was strange and unnerving to Ja-Kal. He was a man of high morals, and something inside him was disappointed that he couldn't say no.  
  
...But it was a feeling that he knew would pass, at least for a while, as soon as he was with Amanda.  
  
He and Amanda Carnovan had met almost three weeks ago. That day, for the first time since his calling as a guardian, Ja-Kal knew what it was to be just another ordinary man. She provided him with the brief, tangible taste of normality that he longed for.  
  
It had been almost a week after that initial meeting before he had plucked up the courage to phone her, but that first stuttered conversation over the phone had enabled Ja-Kal and Amanda to meet again. It sometimes surprised him how swiftly he and Amanda had become friends - they talked with a familiarity that suggested that they had known each other of years. At the end of the day, he reasoned, they were both simply lonely.  
  
He was risking a great deal with this friendship. She was the Princes mother, and, if he revealed himself, it would spell disaster not only for himself and the other guardians, but for Presley as well. And he knew exactly what had happened to the other mummies each time they had tried to connect with outsiders, he only had to cast his mind back to the Nefer- Tina/Apep episode to remind himself of that.  
  
But there was something about Amanda...something that made him willing to chance it.  
  
Resolved, he pulled on a sweatshirt and walked out of the door.  
  
***  
  
Amanda Carnovan's emerald eyes were fixed steadily on the clock on the opposite wall, its slim arms tracing the time with infuriating slowness. The woman's own hands were poised over a pile of paper work, her fingers tapping listlessly. She sighed and shoved the pile of documents away from her. A mild frown of irritation furrowed her brow. This could possibly be the most boring day of the year so far - Amanda thought to herself - stuck behind a desk and given a small mountain of irrelevant red tape to complete.  
  
She should have been out in the museum, overseeing the installation of the new exhibit. However, part of the problem of being in charge was, although you got to say what goes, you were also shackled down with paperwork. The sums swam before her eyes as she tried, unsuccessfully, to concentrate on her work. She couldn't help but sneak another glance up to the clock. To her frustration, she realised that only two minutes had passed. The dark haired woman groaned - would this day never end?  
  
It was her own fault, she realised. She habitually worked during her lunch hour. After all, she reasoned, why waste a perfectly good sixty-minute slot when she had work to do? The other women in the office lunched together in the museum cafeteria every day, but - after she politely declined to join them for two weeks in a row - they had given up asking her to join them. Now she was stuck in her office with only a sad little muffin and a book full of finance records for company. She sighed and rested her chin dejectedly in her hand, willing the hours to pass as swiftly as possible.  
  
Her stomach growled quietly as she realised with a start how hungry she was. The muffin in its plastic wrapper didn't look particularly appetising. She briefly considered a trip to the cafeteria before ruling that one out. Digging around in her jacket pocket she withdrew a handful of small change. There was a candy machine in the museum foyer - it would be a ten-minute delay at worst.  
  
She strode out of the office and traveled skillfully through the white walled maze of corridors. After a short space of time she found herself in the public area of the museum, the halls of the exhibits filled with the soft murmur of hushed voices. Amanda smoothed out her skirt, walking to the booth outside the gift shop. Her face fell. The makeshift sign taped across the machine read 'temporarily out of order' in scrawled handwriting. Cursing, she gave the candy machine a rueful kick.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
The voice behind her made Amanda turn. She was about to say something but stopped when she saw who had addressed her, her face lapsing into a grin.  
  
"Jason!" she exclaimed happily "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ja-Kal smiled shyly, rubbing his neck with a bandaged hand. He wished that he could tell her his real name, the fake one he had given her sounded so strange to him. "Hello Amanda. I hope that you do not mind the intrusion, but I wondered what you were doing for lunch today?"  
  
Amanda's cheeks flushed with pleasure. The muffin sitting on her desk was forgotten. "Nothing important," she murmured "Certainly nothing that can't be put off till later." She touched her forehead with a low laugh "Actually, you just rescued me from a huge pile of paper work."  
  
He looked at her sympathetically. "You are working hard?"  
  
The dark haired woman beamed up at him, "Not for the next fifty-five minutes. Come on, let's get out here."  
  
***  
  
They went to the coffee house that they had visited the first time they met. The weather was cooler today than it had been then, forcing them to choose a table indoors. They sat by the grey window and ordered their drinks, studying the menus leisurely. Ja-Kal looked out at the darkening sky, a slight frown playing across his brow. It looked like rain. He shifted comfortably in his seat, glad for the warmth in the café, the air tinged with the woody scent of ground coffee beans.  
  
Amanda rested her elbows on the smooth tabletop. "I'm feeling dangerous today," she told him, curving her mouth into a seductive twist "Double chocolate doughnuts, and lots of them!"  
  
The former huntsman shook his head. "I can not imagine that there is much nutritional value in those."  
  
"Hey, I deserve them. I need my sugar fix to get me through the day."  
  
Ja-Kal considered her with a mixture of sympathy and amusement. "How is the new exhibit going?"  
  
The tanned woman grimaced, running a hand through her darkly shining hair. "Oh, alright," she gave a tired half smile "At least, I hope it will be. With any luck, it will be ready to open on Friday."  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine," he told her earnestly.  
  
She flashed him a nervous grin. "My first big exhibit. You'll visit it wont you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good, I think you'll enjoy it. The Cairo Institute has lent us some really great pieces for it." Her dark eyes sparkled as she talked about Egypt. He recognised her passion for her work...it was something that he respected her for. "The excavation work at Thebes has uncovered some incredible finds! The artwork that we have coming will blow you away, it's in such good condition."  
  
"What era does the display cover?"  
  
The waitress gave them their drinks and took their orders. As well as the chocolate doughnuts for Amanda, Ja-Kal ordered a salad. He wasn't hungry.  
  
"It's going to have examples from most of the main dynasties. The museum let me loose with a lot of money for this," she played with the rings on her slim fingers, "That's why I hope that it goes well."  
  
The mummy gave her an encouraging smile, "I am certain that it will."  
  
Amanda sighed and looked up at him. He noted how tired her eyes looked. "Thanks Jason," she grinned and reached out to touch his hand "I needed that."  
  
"That is what friends are for."  
  
The tanned skinned woman glanced down. "Friends" she murmured in agreement.  
  
She looked up at him suddenly. Her emerald eyes glittered like stars against the grey window; Ja-Kal found himself monetarily lost in them. Friends. It was such a simple word, and yet it meant so much to him to hear her say it. He savoured the feeling, wishing that it could last longer...  
  
The moment was shattered as the waitress deposited their food unceremoniously on the table in front of them. Amanda looked away with an embarrassed laugh, taking a sip from her coffee. Ja-Kal thanked the waitress and became suddenly engrossed in his salad. When he looked up, he found his companion staring back at him.  
  
"Jason," she started hesitantly, setting her coffee mug down "I was wondering if I could ask a favour."  
  
The ancient guardian frowned curiously. "Of course, if I can help you in anyway you know that I would."  
  
"Its nothing big," she said quickly "Its just...well...you know about the exhibit opening on Friday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's going to be a big opening party, lots of archaeologists and museum types...and I just really hate going to those functions...well, what I mean is...I hate going to those functions alone. You know what I mean?" Amanda grimaced as she noted Ja-Kal's blank expression. Evidently, he did not. She groaned inwardly in despair. "You know how it is...I turn up and all everybody notices is that I'm a unescorted woman. The girls with dates sneer and congratulate each other on their marriages - its like divorce is a dirty word - and when they find out I have a kid by myself...you should see the looks I get off some of them! Plus I have to deal with greasy middle- aged archaeologists grabbing my ass every time I go to the punchbowl."  
  
She trailed off into silence, embarrassed by how lame she sounded.  
  
Ja-Kal shook his head. "I'm afraid that I do not understand."  
  
Amanda took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is...well, do you want to be my date?"  
  
Ja-Kal sat back in surprise, blinking stupidly. "Date?" That was not what he had been expecting.  
  
Her face fell as she saw his reaction - suddenly, she wished that the earth would swallow her. She felt a hot wave of embarrassment colour her cheeks.  
  
"Just as friends I mean," she explained hurriedly, "I just thought that..."  
  
His expression still hadn't changed. Amanda could honestly not think of a moment when she had ever felt more like an idiot. She had moved too fast, and now she had probably scared away the only friend she had made in a long time. Trying to salvage the situation, she forced a laugh.  
  
"You know what? Never mind. It was just an idea."  
  
Ja-Kal looked down at his salad, twisting his fork around in his bandaged hands. His face was creased in a frown of deep thought. Could he say yes? And if so, what would it mean? Just how far would he be able to lie to her, to pretend to be something he wasn't?  
  
...How far was he willing to risk Presley's safety?  
  
"Understand," he started slowly "That I do not often go to such formal occasions. Perhaps I would not be the best person to ask to accompany you."  
  
Amanda nodded. "Of course. It's alright, I totally understand."  
  
"But," he said, glancing upwards "I suppose...one night could do no harm."  
  
Amanda froze, a strand of hair falling across her eyes. She titled her head questioningly, suddenly not certain that she could trust her own hearing. "You mean you want to?"  
  
Ja-Kal smiled warmly and nodded.  
  
The tanned woman grinned, her humiliation forgotten. She offered her hand across the table. "Then it's a date?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is."  
  
The two shook hands, laughing between themselves. There was a light pattering of rain against the window as the cloud's burst overhead, but to Ja-Kal, the air was never more pleasant than it had been at that moment. In the warm golden glow of the café, nothing else seemed to matter. Because - despite all the hardships he had faced in the past, and those he would doubtlessly face in the future - there and then, none of that made any difference whatsoever. 


End file.
